1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to archery tackle. It is particularly directed to an improved arrow rest for an archery bow.
2. State of the Art
An arrow rest typically is used, with all types of archery bows, to support an arrow as the arrow is nocked on a bowstring, drawn, and discharged from the bow. An arrow rest preferably supports and guides the arrow, and avoids imparting undesired deflection to the arrow. In certain embodiments, an arrow rest allows passage of arrow fletching without imparting a deflection into the arrow by contact between the fletching and rest. Many arrangements have been proposed to create workable arrow rests, ranging from a simple scrap of leather padding over a shelf affixed to, or inherent in, a riser portion of a bow handle, to complex arrow rests having moving parts adapted to retract as an arrow is discharged.
It has been discovered that incorporating resilient members in an arrow rest can reduce loss of arrow shot accuracy caused by inconsistent interaction between the arrow and rest. One arrow rest incorporating flexible and resilient elements is a brush-type arrow rest, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,849 to Branthwaite, et al., which disposes multiple strands of resiliently flexible material around an arrow shaft operable to absorb nicks in an arrow shaft, and to dampen vibration imparted to the shaft of a discharged arrow. However, installing and tuning such an brush-type arrow rest, or other commercially available arrow rest, remains an undesirably time consuming chore.
In sales of archery equipment, a dealer often installs an arrow rest of a particular customer""s choice on a selected archery bow. The archery dealer generally is required to adjust the installed location of the rest using tools to tighten adjustment fasteners. The customer may desire to make further adjustment to more adequately tune the bow, to provide optimum stability in flight of a discharged arrow. When target shooting, the archer would be required to employ certain hand tools to make a modification to the installed location of the arrow rest. While the present rest adjusting procedure is workable, a tool-free adjusting arrangement would be an improvement.
Despite the considerable range of developed arrow rests, a need still exists for an arrow rest that is simple, reliable, adjustable for windage in a tool-free operation, and that lends itself to reduced cost manufacturing and assembly techniques.
The present invention provides an arrow rest for use with an archery bow. An arrow rest constructed according to the present invention includes a rest body, an arrow launcher with an arrow glide, and self-biased interface structure typically disposed between the rest body and the launcher. The self-biased interface structure disposed between the rest body and the arrow launcher holds the arrow launcher at an installed position variably locatable along a first axis of a transversely oriented shelf-like portion of the rest body, and resists displacement of the arrow launcher from the installed position. Installation of an arrow launcher onto the shelf desirably is effected in a tool-free operation. In certain cases, indicia is carried on a surface of the shelf to indicate a desired, typically xe2x80x9csighted-inxe2x80x9d, transverse position for the arrow launcher.
Preferred embodiments include a linkage element configured and arranged to support the rest body in a relative position with respect to an archery bow. A preferred linkage requires a single tool to effect its attachment to a rest body. The cooperating rest body carries nut holding structure and linkage gripping structure. The nut holding structure resists rotation of a nut portion of a fastener, and the linkage gripping structure resists rotation of the rest body as the rest body is attached to such a linkage bracket. Of course, the rest body may be attached directly to a riser portion of a bow handle, in certain cases.
The rest body generally includes a transverse extension member embodied as a shelf having a first axis that is oriented perpendicular to a nocked arrow supported on the arrow rest. A length of the shelf desirably has a substantially uniform cross-section to accommodate a windage adjustment of an arrow launcher supported on the shelf. The arrow launcher is adapted to hold an arrow glide for supporting an arrow shaft in a relative position with respect to the rest body shelf.
In one embodiment, the self-biased interface structure is carried by the arrow launcher and comprises a resilient element arranged for self-biased engagement with structure of the shelf. In another embodiment, the interface structure is carried by the shelf and comprises a resilient element arranged to form a self-biased engagement with structure of the arrow launcher. In any case, the self-biased interface structure desirably effects a friction-fit between the arrow launcher and the shelf. In general, the resilient element is self-biased as a result of installation of the arrow launcher onto the rest body
Certain preferred arrow launchers have launcher bodies arranged to include an elastic element, comprising a first material, at a gripping interface structured to grip the shelf member. Some launcher bodies have a launcher arm projecting therefrom and arranged to dispose an arrow glide, comprising a second material, at a relative position with respect to the rest body. Certain currently preferred launcher bodies have a through-bore, or conduit, configured in harmony with a cross-section shape of the shelf to receive the shelf in journalled sliding reception inside the conduit. The elastic element is generally arranged to effect a self-biased friction fit with structure of the shelf effective to resist displacement of the launcher body from an installed position on the shelf.
An arrow rest may include a first arrow launcher having a first launcher body comprising an elastomeric material, with an elongate arm portion affixed to the launcher body and carrying an arrow glide comprising a second material and providing an arrow interface offering reduced friction to an arrow supported thereon. The rest may include a second arrow launcher structured substantially as a mirror image of the first arrow launcher, with the second arrow launcher being disposed in proximity to the first arrow launcher on the shelf. A spacing between arrow glides carried by the first and second arrow launchers may be increased to lower a stance of an arrow supported between the arrow glides.
An alternative embodiment of an arrow rest includes a left prong assembly comprising a left base and a left tip, and a right prong assembly comprising a right base and a right tip. The left and right prong assemblies are held, for tool-free elevation and windage adjustability, in a grip provided by self-biased structure of the launcher body. In such an assembly, structure of the left base and the right base can be arranged in an overlap configured to maintain the left tip and the right tip in an alignment perpendicular to an arrow shaft supported therebetween. It is preferred for that overlap section to be transversely adjustable to permit changing a spacing between the left tip and the right tip whereby to raise or to lower a stance of a supported arrow, or to effect a windage adjustment. One or more additional flexible elements may be disposed between a base and a tip of a prong assembly to provide increased flexibility at the tip to better absorb irregularities of an arrow shaft. One workable such flexible element includes a section of surgical tubing arranged as a socket in which a prong base and a prong tip may be forcibly inserted.
In a different embodiment, a first arrow launcher assembly includes a first launcher body comprising an elastomeric material arranged to grip a transverse shelf. An elevated portion of the launcher body typically carries an arrow glide comprising a second material providing an arrow interface offering reduced friction to an arrow supported thereon. Arrow glides may be arranged for plug-fit reception in receiving structure of the launcher body. Glide surfaces contacting an arrow may take any convenient form, including shapes operable to provide point, line, and patch contact between an arrow and a glide surface. Certain desirable arrow glides are fashioned as elongate arms attached to a launcher body, and carrying heads shaped as glides to support an arrow shaft. In any case, glides desirably avoid contact with arrow fletching. The arrow rest may also include a second arrow launcher assembly, constructed substantially as a mirror image to the first arrow assembly, and disposed in proximity to the first arrow launcher assembly on the shelf whereby to support an arrow between glides of the respective launcher assemblies.
Certain embodiments of arrow rests according to the invention may also include a mechanical assist device to provide a mechanical advantage operable to effect a transverse adjustment of the shelf with respect to a bow on which the arrow rest is mounted. One such mechanical assist device provides a threaded shaft adapted to convert rotation of a knob to a translation of arrow supporting structure and thereby to effect a windage adjustment.
The invention may be characterized an arrow rest for use with an archery bow. The arrow rest includes a rest body having a transverse shelf, linkage structure operable to hold the rest body in a position with respect to a bow, an arrow launcher, and a resilient element arranged to resist displacement of the launcher along the transverse shelf. Preferred linkage structure is structured in harmony with a rest body to permit forming an attachment therebetween using a mechanical fastener and only a single tool. The linkage desirably is adjustable to move an arrow glide in a direction aligned with an axis of an arrow mounted for discharge from the bow. Installing an arrow launcher onto the transverse shelf imparts a self-biased friction fit between the resilient element and the transverse shelf. Such installation desirably is effected in a tool-free operation to reduce time of assembly and attendant costs. The resilient element further permits relative motion between an arrow glide and the shelf, whereby to permit the arrow glide to deflect under the influence of a arrow discharged from the bow and to reduce vibration imparted to a discharged arrow. Certain constituent components of some arrow rests may be manufactured as sections cut from extruded stock to reduce manufacturing costs.